Mine
by Aislinn Riddle
Summary: What happens when a bimbo doesn't understand that Harry is Draco's?


Draco was pissed. Correction the human side of him was pissed the Veela half was pissed, possessive, embarrassed and uncomfortable. Why? His black haired, green eyed mate was being flirted with. Now this explains the possessiveness but why the other emotions? Well he was angry because he could see his mate was embarrassed with the attention and uncomfortable because he was one, gay and two, mated. Due to their mating bond he could feel his mate's emotion and he was not enjoying the mesh up of contradicting emotions.

Then it happened. One of the little bimbos hoping for an invite to the Spring ball leaned forward and placed her hand on the uncomfortable man and pushed her cleavage in his face and went to whisper in his ear. Draco strained temper snapped, he felt his wings slide out and claws grow. The others sitting around him gasped in shock but the people who knew, Hermione, Ron, Pansy, Ginny, Dean, Neville and Luna, jumped up from their seats and all of them except for Neville and Luna ran over to try and calm him. The other two tried to get to Harry to explain what was happening but couldn't get past the floosies that, including Harry, hadn't seen what was happening. The couple looked at each other stricken. They knew they had to get the girls away from Harry before Draco killed them but they didn't want to revel that Harry and Draco were mated as it was their secret to tell.

On the other side of the hall the unlikely group of Slytherins and Gryffindors were still trying to calm down the enraged Veela whose only thoughts were of someone touching his mate. The teachers tried to rise so as to control the situation but found themselves bound to their chairs, silent so they sat and watched, panicked about the current state of affairs.

"Draco listen to me."

"Come back to us."

"They don't understand and you know that he will never leave you!" Hermione, Ginny and Pansy were repeating these words over and over, with tears running down their faces, but it was no use. Ron, Dean and Blaise were holding him back but knew it wouldn't be for much longer. Nothing could keep a Veela from his mate. They looked at the girls and they all nodded knowing the boys would get hurt if they didn't let go.

So they did.

The moment they let go Draco used his huge white wings to fly over the Hall's occupants to land beside Neville and Luna who took a step back and clasped hands. Draco raised his hands and made a parting notion and all the girls, except for the one who was near sitting on Harry, flew away in opposite directions landing on their feet. However neither Harry nor the blond noticed as Harry was trying to fight the girl off and still she was trying to get closer. The girl turned and noticed the furious Draco and went pale white. She stuttered and then regained her confidence. She raised an eyebrow.

"Yes?" She asked calmly and coolly.

"You should get off him." Draco answered just as coolly.

"Maybe I don't want to. Go annoy your mate or did you make him leave you?" Harry's eyes widened and he made shut up motions which she ignored he then motioned for everyone near them to back off and they did.

"Anyway Harry is mine so go away." If possible Harry went even paler as did the rest of the Hall because by now everyone knew that Harry was Draco's mate. Except it seemed for the blond. Draco chuckled darkly.

"Ah but you see Harry is mine." And with that Harry pulled down his shirt collar to revel a set off bite marks on his neck. The girl froze when she realised the situation and Draco chuckled humorously and maliciously.

"Run," Harry advised as he went to Draco's side and the blond man wrapped and arm around his waist, "If you want to live to see tomorrow." The girl listened and ran from the Hall. It was silent when Harry started laughing. Draco looked at him fearing his mate had lost his mind.

"Well Drake this was one way to tell Hogwarts that one, we are gay. Two, you are a Veela and three, I'm taken." Draco smiled at his mate, glad he wasn't angry at him.

"You forgot something." He told him.

"Oh?" Harry said raising and eyebrow.

"Not only are you taken but your mine." And with that they kissed and left with their friends trailing after them laughing at the two boy's antics.


End file.
